


His Heart To Heal

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Special Challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fic Exchange, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Exchange #1</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart To Heal

**“His Heart To Heal” Gen Gaius, Merlin (Canon) K**

_Drabble exchange #1_

Category: Gen/ Canon

Characters/Pairings: Gaius, Merlin

Rating/Warnings: K

Exchange Member: Narasconegia  

**His Heart To Heal**

Gaius came into his chambers from making his usual rounds. There was a large box on the table with a red ribbon around it and a note. Gaius gave it a glance and assumed it was from the Queen. She was often sending things to make his life more comfortable.

He started his work. Those potions were not going to make themselves.

After about an hour, Gaius’ curiosity got the best of him and he went to the box and read the note. It read: “To My Love, Always Alice.”

How Alice had managed to send him something without being caught he had no idea.

He opened the box to find rare herbs, dried and bundled carefully. The scent filled the room and made him smile. Of course, she would send him something to help him with his healing work. It was something they were both passionate about.

He looked through his new treasure then held the note to his heart. He missed her so much. Her last visit was so short and tainted with evil magic. He vowed that someday he would try to see her again even if it were just for a moment.

The door opened breaking his thoughts. Merlin looked surrogate father questioningly. He took a look in the box. “Where did that come from?”

“I ordered it from the apothecary. Eat your soup and deliver those medicines for me. I’m feeling tired today.”

“Are you ill?” Merlin dished up a bowl of soup and sat down.

Gaius stuffed the note in his pocket. “I’m just an old man Merlin.  A very tired old man.” Gaius sat on the stool at his work bench.

“Is something the matter?” Merlin asked with a frown.

“No. Just hurry up, Merlin. You have duties to the King remember.”

Merlin finished his soup, grabbed the medicines and left.

Gaius took the note out of his pocket and looked at it. He sighed wearily.      


End file.
